One-Shot - As Ferias da Minha Vida
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward estava fazendo a sua viagem anual de férias com a família para o Havaí. Entretanto não era só porque ele estava de férias que os trabalhos terminaram... Aquela era a sua filosofia pessoal, mas as coisas mudariam quando ele conheceu a jovem Isabella. Bonita, rica e despreocupada, ela o ajudou a ver o outro lado da vida, vivendo cada dia como se fosse o último.


_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **As Férias da Minha Vida**

 **Autor (a):** PaulaHalle

 **Beta:** Rose J

 **Shipper:** Edward & Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance

 **Classificação:** +18

 **Sinopse:** Edward estava fazendo a sua viagem anual de férias com a família para o Havaí. Entretanto não era só porque ele estava de férias que os trabalhos terminaram... Aquela era a sua filosofia pessoal, mas as coisas mudariam quando ele conheceu a jovem Isabella. Bonita, rica e despreocupada, ela o ajudou a ver o outro lado da vida, vivendo cada dia como se fosse o último.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

\- Edward, vamos! Só um mergulho. Por favor? – Alice implorou e suspirei parando de digitar.

\- Mais tarde Alice...

\- Edward, eu não quero ir sozinha.

\- Esme com certeza ira com você se lhe pedisse.

\- Sim, mas quero que você vá, para se divertir.

\- Estou me divertindo.

\- Está trabalhando.

\- Trabalhar me diverte. – ela grunhiu.

\- Você e impossível. – bufando ela saiu pisando duro e rolei os olhos voltando a digitar, ouvi uma risadinha e ao levantar o rosto, dei de cara com uma bela morena.

Pele pálida, olhos e cabelos castanhos, boca vermelha convidativa, muito atraente e muito curiosa ao que pareceu, já que com certeza escutara a minha conversa.

Como ela continuou a me olhar de sua espreguiçadeira, há duas distantes da minha, arqueei uma sobrancelha esperando que ela deixasse de me olhar, embora as suas bochechas adquirissem um adorável tom rosado, ela ainda me encarava.

\- Pois não? – perguntei por fim, ela sorriu.

\- Nada, só achei que não deveria deixar a sua namorada sozinha.

\- Namorada?

\- A moça que estava querendo a sua companhia, mas o Senhor dispensou.

Namorada? Ah...

\- Alice.

\- Sim, a adorável Alice queria muito a sua companhia.

\- Bem sim, mas eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

\- Não está de férias?

\- Sim.

\- E está trabalhando?

\- O trabalho não para só porque alguém tirou férias.

\- Uma pena que pense assim, não sabe o que está perdendo. – ela se espreguiçou na cadeira como uma gata e engoli em seco vendo o seu belo corpo cheio de curvas generosas muito visíveis no biquíni azul que ela trajava.

\- Senhorita, a sua aula de surf começará em vinte minutos.

\- Ah, Vic, obrigada. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente. – a jovem que trabalhava no hotel sorriu abertamente, quando a moça se levantou e a abraçou.

\- De nada senhorita.

\- Aff, já lhe disse, me chame de Bella, ok? Preciso ir, mal posso esperar para aprender a surfar. – com um gritinho animado, ela saiu correndo e olhei estupefato para a jovem que trabalhava no hotel.

\- Uh, senhorita... – ela se aproximou de mim com um sorriso mais comportado agora.

\- Deseja algo senhor? – olhei para o seu crachá.

\- Victoria, poderia me dizer quem é aquela moça?

\- Ah, senhorita Swan, muito rica e gentil, está há uma semana já conosco.

\- Swan. – murmurei o nome tentando me lembrar se conhecia os Swan, mas não fazia ideia de quem fossem.

Talvez fosse dinheiro antigo.

\- Ela veio acompanhada?

\- Não, não, a senhorita Isabella veio sozinha.

Isabella Swan.

O que ela fazia naquele lugar sozinha e ainda mais se intrometendo na vida dos outros?

[...]

Um pouco incomodado com as palavras da jovem, acabei indo a praia, vi a minha mãe ouvindo as instruções do jovem rapaz ao lado dela. Já Alice, estava se mostrando para o outro instrutor e ela não estava sendo nenhum pouco sutil.

Rolei os olhos, o meu telefone tocou e atendi imediatamente. James me passou os relatórios diários e tudo referente à empresa.

\- Isso é tudo?

\- Uh, Sim.

\- O que foi?

\- Ah nada demais, mas uma das funcionárias se machucou no escritório, há algumas semanas.

\- Ela vai processar a empresa? Deu todos os atendimentos?

\- Na verdade, foi meio estranho.

\- O quê?

\- Ela foi ao médico, em seguida pediu demissão.

\- Como?

\- Bem, foi isso. Ela foi ao médico e pagamos pelo tratamento, é claro, em seguida ela se demitiu. Sem nenhuma justificativa e também não quis nos processar ou algo assim.

\- Bom. Ela fazia o quê?

\- Ah, ela era uma das funcionárias de RH, uh, não me lembro o nome agora, mas posso procurar...

\- Não precisa. Como ela se machucou?

\- Ao que parece, foi um acidente, ela caiu, no piso molhado. Mas não sabemos o que houve no médico só que ela voltou e se demitiu.

Suspirei esfregando a nuca.

Que diabos...

\- Tudo bem, quando voltar, nós falaremos mais disso.

\- Certo. Mas fora isso está tudo bem, aproveite as suas férias Edward. – grunhi.

Todos estavam contra mim.

\- Eu estou aproveitando.

\- Não, está me enchendo o saco!

\- Você é o vice-presidente mais folgado que conheço.

\- Obrigado chefe!

\- Não foi um elogio.

\- Eu tomei como um. – ele riu e bufei.

\- Que seja! Vá trabalhar, não quero que a empresa afunde por sua causa.

\- É claro. Tem um bom dia.

Rolando os olhos, finalizei a ligação e guardei o celular no bolso.

Só problemas, problemas.

\- Sabe, não quero ser chata nem nada, mas devia cuidar melhor da sua namorada. – me virei ao som da voz familiar, usando uma daquelas blusas de surfista e a parte de baixo de biquíni, ela parou ao meu lado fincando a prancha de surf próximo a mim.

Seu cabelo estava molhado e um pouco grudado no rosto, me inclinei em direção a ela, chegando bem perto.

\- Você está sendo intrometida de novo. – estreitei os olhos, mas para a minha surpresa, ela se inclinou em minha direção, o que me fez me afastar um pouco.

\- Foi mal. Mas só faço isso para o seu bem. – ela sorria, eu me endireitei.

\- Claro. Contudo não há nada para se preocupar.

\- Eita! Isso que é um homem que se garante. – ri.

\- Não é isso...

\- Ah, aqui está você Bella. – um rapaz moreno e alto com dentes assustadoramente brancos se aproximou de nós, ele usava shorts e carregava uma prancha também.

\- Oi Jake.

\- Vamos continuar a aula?

\- Claro. – ela acenou pra mim. – Até mais tarde.

Vi-a indo para o mar, o cara disse algo que a fez rir, uma bonita e livre risada que me fez sorrir e ao mesmo tempo me incomodou.

Senti um tapa em minhas costas e me virei dando de cara com o meu pai.

\- Decidiu mergulhar com as meninas?

\- Não.

\- Então?

\- Só vim andar um pouco.

\- Ok. Quer andar de Jet Sky?

\- Por que não? Parece divertido.

Ele sorriu e fomos à busca de onde alugava.

Depois de nós informarmos, fomos até o lugar, não ficava muito longe, ao chegarmos uma jovem ruiva se aproximou de nós.

\- Bom dia. Vão tentar o Jet Sky? – ela era uma mulher bonita, uma ruiva-morango com grandes olhos azuis, um belo corpo, além de estar toda bronzeada. Ela usava a mesma blusa de surf que a jovem Swan de antes, além da parte de baixo do biquíni.

\- Ah, sim. Mas vamos precisar de algumas instruções.

\- É claro. Venham comigo. Sou Tânia, a propósito.

\- Carlisle e Edward. – pai nos apresentou e ela assentiu sorrindo.

Seguimos a moça que nos mostrou dois Jets Sky vazios. Ela nos ensinou o básico, deu um colete salva vidas para cada um, guardou os nossos pertences, os celulares e chaves, nós prometendo entregar depois.

\- Não é muito diferente de dirigir uma moto.

\- Eu nunca dirigi uma. – murmurei me sentando no Jet Sky, era um pouco estranho quando ele balançava, não ficando muito estável.

\- Não sabe o que está perdendo. – ela piscou e sorri educadamente.

Ela não fazia o meu tipo, era bonita, claro, mas por algum motivo, eu estava mais interessado em morenas.

Depois de mais algumas explicações, além de algumas tentativas próximas a ela, já conseguíamos dominar. Pai saiu na frente e o segui. Brincamos um pouco e a sensação era muito boa, libertadora ali...

Hmmm teria que repensar a idéia de uma moto agora.

Se fosse tão divertido quanto andar de moto, valeria muito à pena.

Quando cansamos voltamos para a praia.

Mãe e Alice esperavam por nós, pai se livrou rapidamente do colete, pegou as suas coisas e foi até elas, já eu, estava com dificuldade para soltar a fivela do meu.

\- Uh, senhorita. – ela veio até mim.

\- Sim?

\- Pode me ajudar?

\- Claro.

Enquanto ela soltava a fivela da lateral, por acaso os meus olhos foram para o mar, vi a morena na areia, deitada na prancha, o rapaz moreno de antes estava sentado ao lado dela, falando algo que a fazia rir. Mas uma vez me senti incomodado.

\- Então Edward, até quando vai ficar por aqui?

\- Um par de semanas. – murmurei distraidamente e ela sussurrou algo, que não prestei atenção.

\- Legal. Você já conhece a cidade, posso te mostrar...

\- Ah? Bom...

\- Mesmo? – seu tom animado me fez olhá-la.

\- Como?

\- A cidade, vou te mostrar os melhores lugares pra se divertir e...

\- Perdoe-me, eu não tinha entendido. Desculpe, mas não.

\- Ah, você tem namorada, não é?

\- Não exatamente... – comecei, eu podia ter dito não de uma vez, mas a minha mente continuava indo para a morena.

\- Você está interessado em surf?

\- Uh?

\- Aquele é Jake. Ele é meu amigo e instrutor do hotel. Ele é muito bom.

\- Certo. Eu preciso ir. – lhe entreguei o salva-vidas peguei as minhas coisas, me afastei antes que ela tivesse mais idéias.

Ao chegar a minha família, Alice me abraçou pela cintura.

\- Então, vai sair com a ruiva? Pai disse que ela não parava de babar em você. – baguncei o seu cabelo.

\- Não pirralha. Ela não faz o meu tipo.

\- Sério? Você sempre sai com loiras. – começamos a andar de volta para o hotel, mãe sorriu me olhando atentamente.

Eu saia?

Pensei em minhas últimas duas namoradas, que não duraram mais do que 5 meses e Alice tinha razão, eram sempre loiras.

Uh, interessante.

\- Bem, ultimamente eu estou mais interessado em morenas. – murmurei distraidamente e vi a mãe se empertigar.

\- Ah, eu te contei que a filha de Carmen, Kate voltou de Londres.

\- Não mãe, não contou.

\- Ela é uma ótima moça e muito bonita também.

Rolei os olhos e a deixei discursar sobre as maravilhosas filhas das suas amigas. Mãe parecia ter uma necessidade de me ver casado. Ok, que eu já estava com 36, mas ainda era novo, pelo amor de Deus.

Ao chegarmos ao hotel combinamos de nos encontrar no restaurante para almoçarmos juntos, cada um foi para o seu quarto. Mandei todos na frente e fui à recepção. James ia me enviar um fax de um documento importante para eu assinar e já devia ter chegado.

\- Boa tarde, Sr. Cullen. – me cumprimentou a recepcionista.

\- Boa tarde. Há algum fax para mim?

\- Sim. Aqui.

Li rapidamente e o assinei, em seguida lhe devolvi pedindo que o mandasse de volta.

Ela rapidamente mandou o fax e me entregou a folha de volta, agradeci indo para o elevador. Apertei o botão e esperei, não demorou muito para chegar, entrei e apertei o botão do meu andar, as portas começaram a se fechar quando ouvi um grito.

\- Espere...

Apertei o botão para segurar as portas e elas se abriram. Para o meu contentamento, a morena entrou no elevador, corada e sorrindo.

\- Ah, obrigada.

\- Não tem problema. Qual o seu andar?

\- Vigésimo.

Uh, cobertura.

\- Bom quarto.

\- É eu queria um dos bangalôs na praia, mas já estavam todos ocupados. – deu de ombros e a olhei de esguelha.

\- A aula de surf foi boa?

\- Foi divertida! Eu mais caí do que qualquer coisa. – sorri e ela torceu o seu pequeno nariz arrebitado.

\- Não sou muito boa em esportes, ou em qualquer atividade física.

\- Então vai desistir?

\- Não.

\- Mas disse...

\- Normalmente eu desistiria, mas dessa vez, eu quero tentar. Eu quero tentar tudo o que eu não posso.

\- Ok.

\- E você Sr. Rabujento, te vi no Jet Sky, foi divertido? – torci o nariz para o apelido.

\- É Edward.

\- Ok, Edward. – senti um arrepio quando ela disse o meu nome e a vi sorrir. – Então?

\- Sim, foi divertido.

\- Legal. Quero tentar também. – o elevador apitou e as portas se abriram no 19º andar.

\- Esse é o meu. – murmurei sem me mover.

\- Ok. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e pigarreei.

O que diabos eu queria?

Hesitante, saí e ela só acenou depois se foi.

Céus...

Por que aquela mulher estava me tentando?

[...]

Sentei-me na espreguiçadeira de sempre, já tinha falado com James e estava lendo alguns contratos, ouvi uma risada ao meu lado e automaticamente me virei só para vê-la, ela piscou pra mim.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Rabujento. – eu não a via por dois dias.

\- Bom dia. Muito ocupada? Nem te vi esses dias.

\- Sim, eu estava tentando um pouco de tudo.

\- O surf?

\- Sim, assim como o Jet Sky, pára-quedas, escalada e fui a uma boate.

\- Oh, isso é bom.

Não, não era nada bom.

Será que ela foi só, ou com o surfista idiota?

Não gostei da onda de ciúmes que se apoderou sobre mim. Aquela mulher não era nada minha, ainda assim, aquilo me incomodou.

Ela se espreguiçou vendo um folheto, eu reparei que era das atividades que o hotel oferecia. A jovem do outro dia veio até nós.

\- Srta. Swan...

\- Ah, Vic.

\- Já escolheu?

\- Sim, aqui.

Ela entregou o folheto para a moça.

\- Eu quero tudo.

\- Como?

\- Preciso relaxar, então vou fazer todos.

\- Ah, é claro.

Ela se afastou e a observei bocejar se espreguiçando na cadeira. Seu longo e sexy corpo se alongando e não escondendo nada, pois o seu biquíni era minúsculo.

\- Vou ter um dia relaxante.

\- Isso é bom, mas não é muita coisa?

\- Sei lá, mas vou fazer o que der. Tudo o que der.

Ela se levantou e se foi.

Assim que estava só, grunhi fechando o notebook.

Inferno, graças a ela eu não podia me concentrar.

Vi Alice na beirada da piscina e não resistindo, corri até ela, agarrando-a, então pulei com ela na água, ela gritou, em seguida riu me batendo.

\- Que merda, Edward.

Taquei água nela e quando ela tentou revidar, nadei para longe, brincamos na água por um tempo até cansar. Ao sairmos fomos nós sentar com mãe e pai.

\- Isso foi bonito.

Alice e eu rolamos os olhos. Mãe bufou.

\- Me dêem um tempo, foi como ver meus bebês como criança de novo.

Ri e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

\- Não seja tão sentimental, dona Esme.

\- Vamos à cidade hoje Edward, quer ir?

\- Não, acho que vou à praia.

\- E você Alice?

\- Sim, eu vou. Jasper pode ir conosco?

\- Quem é Jasper? – perguntei confuso e Alice me olhou de esguelha.

Ela sabia que eu tinha ciúmes dela.

\- Ele é o instrutor do outro dia. – mordeu o lábio e estreitei os olhos.

\- Alice...

\- Ele é legal Edward e vamos estar com o pai e a mãe. – olhei para os nossos pais e eles riram.

Eles gostavam que eu tivesse ciúmes da minha irmãzinha. Sempre pegavam no meu pé por isso.

\- OK. Fiquem de olhos nesse cara, ok? – exigi e mãe riu.

\- Nós iremos, filho. – prometeu pai.

Baguncei o cabelo de Alice que grunhiu me empurrando, em seguida a abracei beijando as testa.

Odiava que ela estivesse crescendo, sei que ela já tinha 18 e ia começar a Faculdade em breve, ainda assim, eu ajudei a criar aquela pirralha, afinal, ela foi uma gravidez muito inesperada, eu tinha 18 quando Alice nasceu, então sempre fui meio pai e meio irmão dela.

[...]

Estava na recepção lendo outro fax de James, quando senti uma cutucada nas costelas, olhei para o lado e lá estava ela.

\- Só trabalho e nenhuma diversão, te fará ficar velho mais rápido. – estreitei os olhos pra ela que riu.

\- Só um minuto.

Assinei rapidamente o documento e entreguei para a moça pedindo que o enviasse de volta. Voltei-me para ela.

\- Agora Srta. Swan, onde você espera que eu me divirta? – reparei que ela usava só um roupão, ela devia estar voltando do SPA.

Como ela estaria por debaixo dele...

Nua?

Jesus!

Meu pau se agitou com o pensamento.

\- Primeiro de tudo, é Bella.

\- Bella?

\- Sim, Bella. – sorri, foi o apelido que ela deu ao surfista.

Gostei Bella, combinava com ela.

Ela sorriu e levantou dois dedos.

\- E segundo, lugares para se divertir é que não faltam.

Suspirei tristemente.

\- Ah era disso que falava, pensei que ia me oferecer outro tipo de diversão. – olhei para os seus seios e ela arfou.

\- Eu... você... – ela grunhiu em seguida se foi.

Confuso, peguei os meus contratos e os coloquei no bolso e corri atrás dela, a alcancei antes que ela entrasse no elevador.

As portas se fecharam conosco lá dentro.

\- Bella, o que houve?

\- Acho melhor voltar a me chamar de Srta. Swan.

Merda.

\- Espera, o que aconteceu, eu...

\- Olha, sei que mexi com você primeiro, afinal você é um cara bonitão e tudo mais, mas isso não é legal.

\- O quê?

\- Você falar aquilo quando... quando tem namorada. Quando veio com a sua família. – sem agüentar comecei a rir.

O elevador parou e vi que estávamos no seu andar, ela bufou e saiu, ainda rindo corri atrás dela, e a encurralei contra a porta, ela ofegou.

\- Edward...

\- Antes de qualquer coisa, temos que desfazer esse pequeno mal entendido.

\- Uh?

\- Alice é minha irmãzinha.

\- Como?

\- Ela tem 18 anos, Bella. Eu não sou esse tipo de cara que corre atrás de criança. – ela engoliu em seco.

\- Oh, ela é sua irmã?

\- Sim.

\- Então não tem namorada?

\- Não... – eu mal terminei de falar ela me abraçou pelo pescoço ficando nas pontas dos pés e me beijando.

Minha mente parou por uns 3 segundos, antes de voltar a funcionar e me vi a agarrando de volta, prensando o seu corpo contra a porta.

Bella gemeu contra a minha boca e aprofundei o beijo, devorando a sua boca, sentindo o seu gosto que fez o meu pau estremecer e o esfreguei contra a sua barriga.

Quando a sua boca se afastou da minha, em busca de ar, fui imediatamente para o seu pescoço, que lambi e chupei.

\- Foda-se... ah... você... – as minhas mãos desceram por seu corpo indo parar na sua bunda que apertei forte. – Merda...

\- O que ia dizer? – murmurei entre beijos, que iam descendo por sua clavícula e busto.

\- Ah... sim, vamos, vamos entrar...

\- Parece bom. – grunhi abrindo o roupão, ela estava de biquíni, afastei as cortinas que cobriam seus seios e enterrei o rosto entre eles.

Ela grunhiu agarrando o meu cabelo, em vez de me empurrar para longe dos seus peitos, ela estava era me puxava para perto.

Tomei um mamilo na boca o chupando e mordendo em seguida. Ela grunhiu.

\- Bella, vamos entrar ou não? Ou eu vou me ajoelhar aqui e lamber a sua buceta bem no corredor.

\- Foda-se...

Um pouco trêmula, ela me afastou e se virou para abri a porta, a abracei por trás levando as minhas mãos aos seus peitos, os agarrando ao mesmo tempo em que beliscava os seus mamilos, os levei a boca, lambi a sua orelha, chupando o lóbulo, o meu pau muito duro cutucando a sua bunda.

Ela se atrapalhou duas vezes até conseguir abrir a porta. Assim que entramos, ela se virou para mim, me abraçando de novo para que pudesse me beijar.

Gemi contra a sua boca enquanto andávamos cegamente pelo apartamento.

Senti-a me guiando, para algum lugar. Afastei as nossas bocas, ela tirou a minha regata, jogando-a pelo cômodo. Vi que chegamos ao quarto e a empurrei para cama.

\- Dispa-se.

\- Tudo?

\- Tudo.

Rapidamente ela tirou as suas roupas, eu tirei os meus shorts colocando um joelho na cama, agarrei as suas pernas a puxando mais para frente, subi minhas mãos por sua pele, até chegar as suas coxas que abri, ela arfou, mas não se moveu.

\- Edward...

\- Quietinha, deixe-me chupar a sua bucetinha. – ela gemeu ficando quieta, abri mais as suas coxas, joguei as suas pernas sobre os meus ombros para me dar um melhor acesso.

Assim que estava com mais facilidade, caí de boca no seu centro molhado. Bella arfou ao primeiro toque da minha língua e eu gemi com o sabor.

Agarrando um punhado da sua bunda, caí de boca na sua buceta, lambi e chupei, fudendo-a com a minha língua. Ela gemia e se contorcia sob o meu domínio, levei a minha boca ao seu clitóris e chupei. Ela gritou e podia sentir o seu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo.

Voltei a sua buceta, lambendo o seu centro, provando o seu gosto, até senti-la estremecer, afastei a boca e a ouvi grunhir.

\- Edward...

\- Não, você vai gozar no meu pau.

\- Ai Deus... então, vem logo.

Ela mordia o lábio e aproveitei para olhar o seu corpo sexy.

\- Fica de quatro.

\- O quê?

\- Rápido. – grunhi, ela rapidamente obedeceu e sorri.

Fui até o criado e abri as gavetas, até achar as camisinhas.

Tirei a minha boxer e levei o meu pau até os seus lábios.

\- Chupa. Só a ponta.

Rapidamente ela obedeceu e gemi quando a sua boca molhada e quente chupou a ponta do meu pau. Agarrei um punhado do seu cabelo e a fiz me olhar enquanto ela dava pequenas chupadinhas em meu pau.

Céus...

Aquela boca...

Afastei-me dela e coloquei a camisinha, em seguida subi na cama, agarrando os seus quadris, guiei o meu pau para a sua entrada. Ambos gememos conforme eu me afundava em seu calor, sua buceta melada engolindo meu pau, um pouco de cada vez, até eu estar firmemente enterrado nela.

Passei as mãos por suas costas, em seguida voltei para a sua bunda dando, um tapa estalado, ela suspirou.

\- Isso.

Sorrindo apertei a sua carne e massageei onde tinha batido.

Ela rebolou fazendo o meu pau raspar as suas paredes, tão bom.

\- Quieta. – dei outro tapa e ela gemeu.

\- Me fode...

\- Forte?

\- Sim, com força, me fode forte, Edward... – praticamente gritou, cansado de me segurar, eu realmente a fudi...

Enfiei o meu pau nela, saindo quase todo e voltando com força, primeiro lento, mas aos poucos pegando ritmo e já ia fundo e forte, dava outros tapas massageando a carne em seguida, ela gemia muito alto quando lhe dava um tapa.

Ela gostava disso assim.

Bom.

Não demorou muito para eu sentir a sua buceta começar a se contrair em volta do meu pau, aquilo me fez fudê-la mais forte e rápido, querendo que o meu orgasmo alcançasse o dela.

Entre tapas e metidas, nos gozamos forte, a sua buceta pulsando, ordenhando o meu pau até que eu vim com força, caímos na cama exaustos, rolei para o lado para não esmagá-la.

Respirava com dificuldade, fazia tempo que eu não transava assim. Olhei para a mulher ao meu lado, ela sorria muito satisfeita e ri, aquilo a fez me olhar.

\- Isso foi bom.

\- Foi.

\- O que acha de tomarmos um banho e irmos pro segundo round?

\- Segundo?

\- Que foi? Quer encerrar isso aqui?

\- Não. – me apressei em dizer e ela sorriu se espreguiçando como uma gata.

\- Então banho.

Ela desceu da cama, nua e foi para o banheiro. E claro, eu a segui.

[...]

Acordei com o meu celular tocando. Bocejei e rolei para o lado para alcançá-lo, mas o resmungo me lembrou que não estava sozinho na cama. Sorri e agarrei o celular no criado mudo, vi que era o meu pai.

Saindo da cama, olhei em volta, achei a minha cueca, vesti-a e fui para a sala.

\- Oi pai.

\- Ah, Edward. Está tudo bem?

\- Sim. Algo errado?

\- Bem, voltamos e não o achamos no quarto. Alice disse que você tinha pirado e voltado pra Nova York. – bufei.

\- Não, eu ainda estou aqui, só... uh, eu estou com alguém.

\- Ah... ok. Isso é bom. – ri.

\- É?

\- Bem, é melhor do que você voltando.

\- Eu não faria isso.

\- OK. Uh... divirta-se.

\- Certo. Tchau pai.

Assim que desliguei o celular vi o resto das nossas roupas pelo chão, me levantei e comecei a pegá-las, mas parei ao ver Bella saindo do quarto com uma camiseta larga, enquanto esfregava os olhos, ela parou abruptadamente a me ver.

\- Edward?

\- Bom dia.

\- Ah... o que faz aqui?

\- Como?

\- Quero dizer... achei que tinha ido.

\- Posso ir se quiser. Quer que eu vá? – ela parecia confusa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo.

Larguei as roupas pelo sofá e fui até ela, abraçando-a.

\- Sei que estamos de férias agora, mas vamos pensar no depois na hora de ir, por enquanto, só vamos ficar juntos.

\- Aproveitar o momento?

\- Claro.

\- Ok, posso fazer isso. – ela me abraçou pelo pescoço ficando nas pontas dos pés para me beijar.

Gemi contra a sua boca, já descendo as minhas mãos por seu corpo até chegar a sua bunda, gemi ao sentir que ela não estava usando calcinha.

\- Bella. – grunhi e ela sorriu.

\- Você tem compromisso pra hoje?

\- Não, sou todo seu. – ela sorriu e pegou a minha mão me levando de volta para o quarto.

\- Ótimo, pois eu não terminei com você ainda.

Sorrindo a segui de muito bom grado.

[...]

Os próximos dias, eu gastei com Bella, transamos como coelhos, ficamos nus, a maior parte do tempo, mas como não podíamos só ficar no quarto, de acordo com ela. Bella acabou por me arrastar para as mais variadas atividades.

Surf, trilha, bung-junp, fomos a um parque de diversão na cidade e ela foi a todos os brinquedos loucos, me arrastando junto. Às vezes ela agia como se fosse a ultima vez para tudo, era como se ela quisesse aproveitar a vida ao máximo, até não ter arrependimentos.

No quarto dia, a minha mãe me intimou a ir jantar com eles.

Ela também queria conhecer Bella.

Meu único problema era a garota nua, na cama ao meu lado.

\- Vamos Bella, a minha família não morde. Eles vão adorá-la. – ela suspirou.

\- Edward é besteira eu ir. Vá você, sim? Depois nós vemos.

Grunhi.

\- OK. – resmunguei me levantando e pegando as minhas roupas espalhadas.

As vesti rapidamente. Ela mordeu o lábio me olhando, mas não deixei os seus bonitos olhos me dissuadirem da minha raiva.

Estava prestes a sair, quando ela me chamou.

\- Edward.

\- O quê?

\- Está bravo comigo?

\- Não. – resmunguei e dando um aceno, me fui.

Estava sendo birrento e sabia disso.

Mas não conseguia evitar. Aquela mulher havia me agarrado de um jeito, que eu não conseguia parar de querê-la como um louco.

Fui para o meu quarto.

Lá, tomei um banho, vesti uma calça leve, uma camiseta e desci. Encontrei os meus pais em frente ao restaurante. Alice estava com o instrutor, ele forçou um sorriso quando me viu e gemi.

Ótimo.

\- Boa noite.

\- Edward, finalmente. Sua nova namorada te amarrou na cama foi? – Alice resmungou e ri.

\- Alice. – mãe repreendeu enquanto pai ria também.

\- Desculpa, mãe.

\- Não ligue pra ela, mãe. Ela só está com ciúmes, pois já não é mais a minha única favorita. – ela mostrou a língua pra mim e baguncei o seu cabelo.

\- Edward.

\- Então, cadê a sua amiga?

\- É , cadê a moça? – Alice perguntou ajeitando o cabelo.

\- Ela não pode vir. – murmurei e tentei mudar de assunto. – E esse rapaz?

\- Ah sim, esse é Jasper.

\- Prazer, Sr. Cullen. Alice falou muito do senhor.

Pobre rapaz.

\- Pode me chamar de Edward.

\- Certo, Edward. – ele pareceu mais aliviado e pisquei para Alice.

\- Então vamos entrar?

Todos fomos para dentro, pegamos uma boa mesa. Estava escolhendo o meu prato enquanto falava com os meus pais, de repente ouvi um pequeno alvoroço. Olhei sobre o cardápio e sorri ao vê-la.

Ela usava um bonito vestido e esperava que ela estivesse aqui por mim, mas não dava para ter certeza, pois ela estava rodeada pelos funcionários e falava toda animada com eles.

\- Quem é aquela? – perguntou Alice e antes que eu falasse, Jasper falou.

\- É Bella. Ela é muito legal.

\- Ah é?

\- Sim, ela chegou acho que alguns dias depois de vocês. Ela é super louca e divertida.

\- Louca? – mãe perguntou e também fiquei curioso, ele assentiu.

\- Sim. Desde que ela chegou, ela faz todos os passeios do hotel e alguns na cidade. Sabe, passeios perigosos, escalada, nadar com os tubarões e mergulho. Ela fez asa delta também, enfim se é louco ela vai lá. E ela é muito legal também com todos, muito simples pra uma ricaça.

\- Oh... – assim que ele percebeu o que falou, ele pigarreou.

\- Vocês também são ricaços legais. – mãe riu e Jasper sorriu se desculpando.

Antes que alguém falasse mais, Bella finalmente se livrou dos seus admiradores e veio até nossa mesa. Levantei-me e ela corou um pouco, mas veio para mim.

\- Edward? – mãe perguntou e sorri.

\- Mãe essa é Bella Swan.

\- Prazer sra. Cullen.

\- Ah, me chame de Esme, querida.

\- Sou Carlisle, e essa é Alice.

\- Olá.

\- Oi Bella. – Jasper a cumprimentou e ela sorriu.

\- Hey Jazz.

\- Venha se juntar a nós, querida.

Mãe pediu para alguém trazer mais uma cadeira.

Depois de sentada, peguei a sua mão entrelaçando os nossos dedos. Ela sorriu.

\- Obrigado por vir.

\- Não queria que você ficasse bravo comigo.

\- Não estava bravo com você.

\- Você parecia bravo.

\- Eu sou meio _crianção_ e faço bico quando não consigo o que quero. – ela sorriu.

\- Bom saber.

O jantar foi servido, um prato especial foi mandado, pelo cozinheiro, especialmente para Bella, ela confessou ter ficado amiga do cozinheiro logo que chegou.

A conversa fluiu tranquilamente enquanto comíamos. Alice falando a maior parte do tempo, nós estávamos na sobremesa quando mãe finalmente resolver atacar.

\- Então Bella, de onde você é?

\- Uh, Nova York.

\- Você é de lá, eu também. – falei animado, poderíamos nos ver depois que as férias acabassem.

\- Ah é. Bom, bom. – murmurou bebendo o seu vinho.

\- E você trabalha?

\- Na verdade, eu meio que tirei umas férias de tudo.

\- Como assim?

\- Ah cansei de tudo por lá e resolvi sair pra me diverti.

\- E sua família?

\- Não somos muito próximos. – sussurrou e olhei para o meu pai, ele pigarreou e começou a falar de outra coisa.

Bella pareceu aliviada e eu confuso. Mas deixei para lá, por ora.

Ao acabar o jantar, Bella se despediu de todos, dei boa noite a todos e a segui.

Assim que nós entramos no elevador, eu não agüentei mais.

\- Sabe, percebi agora, estivemos juntos por vários dias e não sei quase nada de você.

\- Nem eu de você.

\- Não quer saber?

\- Honestamente, não.

\- Bella? – ela suspirou.

\- Edward nós prometemos viver o momento, sim? Só isso, não posso te dar mais nada.

\- Que merda é essa?

\- O quê?

\- Você tem um namorado em Nova York? Um noivo? Marido?

\- Claro que não. Eu nunca ficaria com você assim, se eu tivesse alguém.

\- Então que história é essa de que não pode me dar nada?

\- Edward, isso é uma coisa de momento, quando as férias acabar, nem vai se lembrar de mim.

\- Certamente que vou.

\- E o quê?

\- Como assim?

\- Quer saber, não quero brigar com você. – o elevador parou no seu andar e ela saiu rapidamente, segui-a, segurando-a antes que ela chegasse a sua porta.

\- O que quer dizer? Fale comigo?

\- Edward, eu... eu não sou quem você pensa, ok?

\- E o que eu penso?

\- Que eu sou rica. Mas eu não sou. Eu sou pobre, sou uma trabalhadora comum.

\- Certo.

\- É sério! Eu só tô aqui, porque resolvi torrar todas as minhas economias vindo pra cá.

\- Por que você faria isso? – ela evitou os meus olhos.

\- E por que não?

\- Bella...

\- Quer saber, eu estou casada. Quero dormir só hoje.

Ela me empurrou e entrou no seu quarto trancando a porta.

Suspirando fui para o meu quarto, mas confuso do que nunca.

O que diabos ela quer dizer?

Eu não me importava se ela tivesse dinheiro ou não. Isso era o de menos, eu... merda eu estava seriamente apaixonado por ela. Mas e agora?

E ela?

E havia algo estranho no que ela disse.

Jesus, eu não queria fazer aquilo.

Mas eu ia.

Assim que entrei em meu quarto liguei para James.

\- Quero que investigue alguém para mim.

\- Boa noite para você também. – gemi.

\- Desculpe. Minha cabeça está meio bagunçada.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Mais ou menos. Pode fazer isso por mim?

\- Claro. Qual o nome.

\- Bella Swan.

\- Deixe-me anotar aqui. Sabe esse nome me é familiar...

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Mas não me lembro de onde. Você tem alguma foto.

\- Sim, vou te mandar também.

\- Ok. Amanhã, lá pelas 10h, já terei alguma coisa.

\- Certo. Boa noite e obrigado.

\- As ordens.

Assim que desliguei tirei as roupas, deitando.

O que diabos eu iria fazer com Bella?

Eu não queria que nosso relacionamento acabasse com as férias, mas ele iria se eu não tomasse uma atitude.

[...]

Estava na espreguiçadeira na piscina, com o meu notebook no colo lendo alguns emails, a minha cabeça estava tão cheia com Bella esses dias, que não havia tido tempo para mais nada, então a minha caixa de email estava cheia.

\- Aff, uma noite sem sexo e você já volta a ser o Sr. Rabujento! – me virei ao som da sua voz e sorri.

\- Bella.

\- Oi.

\- Oi.

Ficamos nos olhando, estiquei a mão, ela pegou sem hesitação.

\- O que eu vou fazer com você?

\- É só não soltar a minha mão. – ela assentiu e entrelacei os nossos dedos, o seu sorriso ficou aberto e levei a sua mão a boca, beijando o dorso.

Meu celular tocou e sem soltar a sua mão, atendi.

\- Bom dia James.

\- Bom dia. Então você quer as boas notícias primeiro ou as más. – gemi e Bella riu baixinho.

\- Fale as boas.

\- Ok, as boas, sabe por que o nome Bella Swan me é familiar. Ela é a funcionária que se demitiu.

\- Como é?

\- Uma loucura, né? E como você sabe esse nome afinal? O departamento dela nem é perto do seu e você nem tem contato com o Rh. Ainda assim você sabe o nome dela e tem a foto dela.

\- Isso não importa agora. Você... Você disse que tinha más noticias.

\- Ah sim. Lembra que eu disse que a funcionária se demitiu depois de ir ao médico? Eu tinha mandado um email pro médico e finalmente ele me respondeu. Ela tem uma doença terminal.

Apertei um pouco forte a mão de Bella, ela me olhou sorrindo e meu estomago se revirou.

\- Isso é alguma piada.

\- Infelizmente não Edward, pelo menos foi o que o médico me disse.

\- Certo. Eu... eu preciso ir.

\- Você está bem?

\- Eu não sei.

\- Edward...

\- Nós falamos mais tarde.

Desliguei o celular e olhei para Bella.

Ela trabalhava na minha empresa. Pertinho de mim. A poucos andares e nunca nos encontramos. Ainda assim nos encontramos bem aqui.

Será que era algum tipo de piada cruel do destino?

Juntar-nos assim, só para nos separar.

\- Edward? – ela acenou a sua mão no meu rosto e finalmente a olhei.

Olhei-a de verdade.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Não... isso é, sim. Eu... não é nada. Então, o que quer fazer hoje?

\- Ah podíamos fazer trilha e depois mergulho. Você já fez mergulho?

\- Ainda não.

\- Ah então vamos, é super divertido.

\- Ok, vamos.

Ela se levantou e fiz o mesmo, em seguida a puxei para os meus braços, abraçando-a bem apertado.

\- Uh, Edward...

\- Só... só me deixa de abraçar. – ela riu e me abraçou de volta.

\- Sentiu tantas saudades assim?

\- Muitas.

\- Também senti a sua. – sussurrou enterrando o rosto em meu peito.

Diabos o que eu vou fazer?

Eu já estava apaixonado por ela.

Não podia perdê-la.

[...]

Sentei-me na cama enquanto tirava os meus sapatos, havíamos feito todas as coisas que ela queria, mergulhamos, fizemos trilha, fomos comer na cidade, quando voltamos já era noite. Ouvi-a cantarolando no banheiro e sorri.

Ela parece tão em paz.

Como... como se ela já tivesse aceitado.

\- Edward, você não vem? Estou nua, molhada e te esperando. – ela riu e sorri.

Engoli aquele sentimento que me apertava o coração, respirei fundo e sorri enquanto ia para o banheiro.

\- O que foi? Você que disse que queria um banho.

\- Eu estava me preparando mentalmente para não te agarrar no banho.

\- Mas eu quero que você me agarre.

\- Nesse caso. – corri para o quarto pegando uma camisinha e voltei, ela riu enquanto eu tirava as roupas e entrava na água com ela.

Na minha afobação, a água caiu para todo o lado a fazendo rir.

Fiquei atrás dela, abraçando-a, enquanto beijava o seu pescoço. Bella suspirou baixinho.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Muito bom. Quer que fique melhor?

\- Da pra ficar melhor? – comecei a descer a minha mão por seu estomago até a sua entrada, acariciei as suas dobras e ela gemeu.

Meus dedos pastando o seu clitóris, que belisquei, em seguida indo mais para baixo até sua buceta, enfiando dois dedos.

\- Ah, está muito melhor.

Lambi o seu pescoço, em seguida o chupei. Ela gemeu baixinho enquanto balançava os seus quadris a cada investida dos meus dedos, gememos juntos, ainda mais quando a sua bunda se esfregava contra o meu pau.

Retirei os meus dedos, os lambendo, em seguida coloquei a camisinha e a fiz se sentar no meu pau. Bella gemeu alto, enquanto agarrava as bordas da banheira.

\- Ai Deus...

\- Foda-se...

Meu pau pareceu ir mais fundo naquela posição, muito boa. Bella passou a se mover sobre mim usando as laterais da banheira como apoio. Sentando no meu pau com vontade, fazendo a água da banheira se esparramar a cada investida.

Levei as mãos aos seus seios, os agarrando e beliscando os mamilos, ela gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás e lambi a sua garganta.

Ambos gememos, podia sentir as suas paredes pulsando em meu pau, Jesus, as minhas bolas se apertavam e eu estava cada vez mais próximo.

Quando a senti começar a perder o ritmo e sua respiração ficando ofegante, eu mesmo agarrei os seus quadris e a fudi com força.

Ao vir, agarrar os seus peitos, fato que me excitou mais, o meu pau parecia que explodiria, então encostei a boca em seu ouvido e enquanto chupava o lóbulo, passei a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

\- Sua buceta é tão boa. Molhada e apertada, assim como eu gosto.

\- Ahh...

\- Senta no meu pau, Bella, me faz gozar e goza pra mim.

\- Sim.

\- Quero ver a sua bucetinha sugar o meu pau.

\- Ai Deus...

\- Mais tarde, eu vou lamber a sua buceta até você gozar na minha cara.

\- Ah... ahhh...

\- Isso amor, vem pra mim, molha meu pau...

\- Ai meu Deus... – ela gritou quando veio, seu gozo puxando o meu.

Sua buceta ordenhando o meu pau com força, tornando as minhas metidas difíceis, mas não parei. Meti até eu gozar.

Quando terminamos, ficamos ambos parados esperando, recuperando o fôlego.

\- Acho que agora precisamos de outro banho.

\- Chuveiro?

\- Sim, chuveiro.

Depois do banho, fomos para cama. Deitando de lado um de frente para o outro. Peguei a sua mão e fiquei brincando com os seus dedos, vi que ela estava quase dormindo, quando puxei a sua mão para beijar os seus dedos, isso a fez abrir os olhos.

\- Eu sei Bella. – ela franziu o cenho.

\- Sabe o quê? – bocejou e engoli em seco.

\- Da sua doença. – a vi se retesar e tentar se soltar, negando, puxei-a para os meus braços.

\- Edward...

\- Eu sei e não vou te deixar.

\- Como...

\- Não importa... Eu sei e vou ficar ao seu lado, vamos chamar médicos e... – ela negou.

\- Não. Eu já aceitei. Não quero operar, o médico disse que não iria prolongar muita coisa.

Eu só quero curtir o tempo que me resta.

\- Bella...

\- Por favor, Edward, foi... foi tão difícil tomar essa decisão, deixa... deixa eu ir com ela até o fim.

\- Tem certeza? – peguei o seu queixo para que ela me olhasse e ela suspirou.

\- Eu tenho.

\- Tudo bem. Então eu ficarei com você.

\- Edward isso é...

\- Hey, eu quero ficar do lado da garota que amo ok? Até o fim.

\- Me ama?

\- Muito. Tanto que nem sei o que fazer comigo mesmo. – ela riu e me abraçou apertado, enterrou o rosto em meu peito. Ela resmungou algo que não deu para ouvir.

\- O quê?

\- Te amo também. Agora, deixe-me dormir. – grunhiu voltando a enterrar o rosto e ri.

Em seguida, ela começou a chorar e só abracei-a, o mais apertado que pude tentando segurar as minhas próprias lágrimas.

Acabamos por dormir assim, entrelaçados um no outro, o barulho do meu celular me despertou. Olhei em volta e grunhi, sem soltar Bella, o peguei no criado mudo.

\- Quem é? – Bella sussurrou e beijei a sua testa.

\- É James, o meu vice-presidente. Volte a dormir.

\- Ok.

Ela fechou os olhos e atendi ao telefone.

\- Edward, ai meu Deus, você não vai acreditar. – James gritou tão alto que até Bella ouviu e estremeceu.

\- Que inferno homem. Não grite.

\- Desculpa, mas eu estou muito ansioso.

\- O que houve?

\- Você tem como entrar em contato com a Bella Swan?

\- Bella Swan? Sim. Por quê?

\- Tem que dizer a ela que o diagnostico estava errado. – ele gritou de novo, isso fez a cabeça de Bella erguer tão rápido que ela quase bateu a cabeça no meu queixo.

\- Como é...

Antes que eu terminasse, ela agarrou o celular da minha mão.

\- Alô, aqui é Bella Swan. Sim. Como assim?... Fala sério? – Bella começou a chorar, tirei o telefone dela, depois chamei por James.

-O que houve? O que disse a ela?

\- Entenda, a máquina de tomografia foi doada, mas ela estava com defeito. O técnico foi fazer um teste e percebeu que o problema era na máquina.

\- Fala sério?

\- Sim. Agora como você está com Bella Swan? Você dormiu com ela?

\- Te conto os detalhes depois.

Desliguei o telefone e olhei para Bella, ela ainda parecia meio atordoada.

\- Bella?

Quando me olhou havia lágrimas em seus olhos,

\- Amor.

\- Você não pode retirar o que disse. – ela fungou e ri.

\- Não, e nem você.

\- Eu não vou também.

\- Eu estava com medo, Edward, não queria morrer.

\- Eu sei amor. Eu sei.

Abracei-a apertado, enquanto agradecia a Deus por tudo não ter passado de um erro. Mas apesar de tudo, foi um erro que nos fez nos encontrar.

Pois de algum modo, os nossos destinos parecia que estavam interligados.

\- O que você tá pensando? – ela sussurrou de repente e abaixei a cabeça encostando a testa na dela.

\- Que essas foram as férias da minha vida.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque te encontrei, porque me apaixonei, achei o amor da minha vida. – ela fungou e assentiu.

\- Sim, essa também foi às férias da minha vida. Apesar da situação, ela até valeu a pena, pois nos encontramos.

Sorri ao ver que ela sentia o mesmo que eu.

 **E não sabia o que o futuro nos reservava, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, Bella seria parte dele. E por muito tempo.**

 **Fim**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervo**

 **Feliz aniversário pra mim \0/**

 **Eu ouvi um parabéns pra você?**

 **Kkkk**

 **Então é meu niver e dia da minha one anual de niver**

 **Sei q vocês amam a ideia**

 **Então cimebrrm muitaooo**

 **Essa one é baseada em um dos meus filmes favoritos**

 **As férias da minha vida, amo ele**

 **Não tá igualzinho, mas o enredo é quase o mesmo**

 **Se não viram vai ver**

 **O filme é melhor que a fic do acho Kkk**

 **E voces? Qual versão gostaram mais?**

 **Bora comenta e nos vemos na próxima fic**

 **Fuiiii**


End file.
